Lovely Style
Lovely Style is the fifth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Finding "Miss Yamada" Ichika is seen walking around while carrying some books, he then gets and looks at a map, he then hesitates and looks around. He enters a dark hallow cave-like hallway and stops in front of a door then opens it and calls for Yamada saying that he’s got the materials he asked for. He asks if that is the right room and then surprisingly the door closes and someone grabs him. The Contest Ichika throws that someone but she seemed to be agile and is able to go down safely. The woman starts to attack him after landing, and then when he asks who she is, five silhouettes of women is appears to surround him and then they grabbed him and one puts a sack on his head when Ichika dropped to his knees. Ichika wakes up sitting in a chair in a dark room where a spotlight shows only him. He finds out that he’s restrained and can’t move from the chair. A sound of a horn being blown was heard and on the screen in front of him the words ‘Maiden…battle…start…’ was shown a word after another. A voice welcomes him, then the lights go on and he sees the room and a banner was in front saying ‘cater to Ichika Orimura service battle’ is shown as a voice says that ‘it has finally begun’ then Yamada is shown wearing a costume. Yamada soon tells what the rule of this competition is, and whoever pleases Ichika most will be the winner. Ichika asks what battle is this and Yamada soon answers that this battle is a secret battle. Houki is called, being candidate number 1. Houki's Turn Houki shows up after a few minutes, wearing a fox priestess (kitsune miko) costume, with her cleavage showing. Ichika looks at Houki who then asks him to stop looking at her, and then she asks Ichika to come to the stage, to let her serve him. She gets the tea for Ichika and when he says that he wants another cup of tea, Houki gives him what he wants, but she spills it on him. After a few minutes Maya says that Houki's time has expired. Cecilia's Turn After touching Houki's "ears", the lights go off, and she is taken away. Cecilia shows up in a bunny girl costume. Cecilia asks him to play billiards, in which he says that he doesn’t know how to play, which is why she teaches him, while of course seducing him. Ichika looks at how skillful Cecilia is in playing billiards, while looking at various parts of her body. Cecilia praises Ichika for doing that, and after that Cecilia was of course taken away, as the lights are out, Charlotte shows up. Charlotte's Turn Charlotte was there wearing a rather revealing two-piece French poodle costume, and she then gives Ichika some cookies, which she uses to feed him. She bites one of the cookies, and nears her face to Ichika, as she intended a kiss, but it failed since the other two, Houki and Cecilia shouted before she got to kiss Ichika. Seeing Charlotte so near to him, Ichika then becomes flustered and falls from his seat. The cookie was thrown up into the air, and then it falls on Charlotte, specifically in her cleavage, with that she asked Ichika if he still wants the cookie, but that disqualified her. What Happens Next Meanwhile, Lingyin is watching what is happening, then she gets mad and punches the TV screen. Laura shows up and asks for Lingyin’s help to get her zipper zipped. Lingyin fixes Laura’s costume too, and after that she leaves, while Laura continues to stare at the screen. Laura's Turn Laura asks Ichika to play darts, in which if they hit it, they get a prize. Laura does it and wins coupons. Ichika does it and gets Laura’s school swimsuit, which makes Laura fluster a bit. Maya Yamada explains that due to the budget constraints, some of the prizes were Laura’s things. Tatenashi's Turn The lights were turned off, and someone is calling Ichika. Someone drags him somewhere and pushes him down. It was actually Tatenashi who wore a very revealing two-piece cat costume that barely covered her body. Ichika pushes Tatenashi away, since she pushed him down. She gets up again and tells him that she has someone to introduce to him next time. Ichika asks her to get away, but before something happens the lights were turned on. Lingyin attacks, and what happens next? Lingyin attacks Tatenashi, asking Tatenashi to return her costume. The battle between the two continues, and someone throws darts that stick Ichika to the wall, and it was actually the other girls. Tatenashi makes her escape saying that they’ll continue later. Maya Yamada asks them to go back to the stage from the storage room, saying that they still have a segment left. Chifuyu's Turn Chifuyu shows up in the stage wearing a maid outfit while carrying ice cream. She (Chifuyu) asks Ichika to open his mouth after telling him not to say a word and then feeds him the ice cream. Ichika's Birthday Then the banner changes to ‘happy birthday Orimura Ichika’. Everybody greets him a happy birthday. Ichika also thanks his older sister, and says that he can’t believe she’ll wear something like that. Yamada asks him who was the best today, and he thinks while the other girls anticipate what he’ll say. He answers that it was Chifuyu, and with that answer, he gets beat up by all the girls. Encountering M Ichika is seen walking outside, while saying that ‘it hurts’. He hears a sound behind him, and looks behind, and then he sees M walking to him, and due to M having the same hairstyle as Chifuyu, Ichika mistakes her as Chifuyu. She then replies that he is wrong and says that she is him. After having a short conversation about her being the pilot of Silent Zephyrs, she tells him her name, then raises a gun, aims at him, and fires. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Ichika Orimura *Yamada Maya *Houki Shinonono *Cecilia Alcott *Charlotte Dunois *Lingyin Huang *Laura Bodewig *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Chifuyu Orimura *M 'Quotes' Yamada: By the way, Orimura, who was the best today? Ichika: What? Well... (Ichika's harem waits with anticipation). Ichika: Umm... I'd pick Big Sister Chifuyu! (Chifuyu and Yamada are caught off guard by Ichika's response, while Ichika's harem shoots an angry glare at him. Ichika: What? Huh? Chifuyu: Ichika... You're the worst kind of idiot! Ichika's harem: Ichika!!!! 'Trivia' *In the Light Novel, Ichika's birthday party was done at his house with the five main heroines, middle school friends, the Student Council members and Kaoruko Mayuzumi. * Houki's costume is similar to the League Of Legends character, Ahri. The only difference being that Houki's costume doesnt have multiple tails. Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes